


鲛与人偶

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnnibal!凌牙, M/M, Serial Killer!IV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·三观飞到加州·Cannibal凌牙X Serial Killer IV·R18G，含有非常不适描写的暗示·如果看了这个设定还想象不到这篇的三观飞走程度·就，别骂我，谢谢·因为不想写沙雕了，所以努力了，大概
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga





	鲛与人偶

**Author's Note:**

> Such a fantastic world.

凌晨四点，城市处在固体与液体的中间态，排泄物垃圾和老鼠流入下水沟，早起的乌鸦擦肩而过夜不归宿者，他倚坐在半个成年男人那么高的行李箱上，重心不敢放实，内容物太少，易倒。  


整夜游荡难免会沾染酸臭体味，分别来自城市与心理作用，他解开衬衫领口处的纽扣，又神经质地扣上，再掸去皮鞋上不存在的灰尘。街头空空荡荡，失望落进西装褶皱深处，大苹果名不符实，或许昨夜并不适合邂逅。  


又或许它只是等在了下一个街角，靠着根禁止停车标志，棕褐长发散乱地披在脸颊上，身侧红底高跟鞋里盛着自己的呕吐物，从还有余力对路过人嘶声谩骂来判断，假货无疑。异国语言高速而饶舌，他停下听了一会儿，是西班牙语。  


儿时家庭教师的金边眼镜比发音更印象深刻，他回忆着基础的问候走上前。女子挥开友好的搀扶，勉力睁开双眼。什么人在这个点革履如刚离开一个晚慈善宴，酒精和狂欢麻痹了的大脑思考不出结论，倒出更多母语脏话，并比了个粗鄙的侮辱手势。  


被指向方不以为意。“你有一双好看的眼睛。”他真诚赞叹道。橄榄色，玻璃珠似的猫眼睛。女子狐疑地踉跄了两步，向后倒去。他伸手搀住那根细骨伶仃的胳膊。没有针眼，好孩子。  


一个半小时后他途径中央公园最外围，衬衫袖子挽到肘处，西装外套夹在臂弯中，黑色行李箱的滚轮重重碾过路边石子，冰激凌车的店主睡眼惺忪，还没准备好开业，但这难不倒他，一个疲惫微笑唤起同理心。这招实在是屡试不爽到了他自己都厌烦的程度。  


合理的警惕拌上好奇，中年男人拿出球状勺，问他行李箱里装的什么。  


“百科全书。”他提了提以显示重量，“我推销这个的。要我给你念念冰激凌的词条吗？”密码锁的三行搭扣应声而落。  


没有什么比这四个字更扫兴的了，失去兴趣的店主嘟囔着递来他的冰激凌。是开心果味的。他不免有些遗憾：大洋彼岸始终不流行在那皇冠顶上装饰巧克力脆片。  


惨白晨光带来薄热，高乳脂加快融化速度，翠绿争先恐后逃出华夫蛋筒，沿着手腕皮肤下的青线狂奔，夺命失败，终究还是消失在了他殷红的舌尖上。

肾上腺素早已褪去，老式公寓楼电梯装在楼外，按了半天关门键纹丝不动。托马斯·阿克雷德全凭胸中一口气吊着，才把那死沉的行李箱给拖到门口，灵魂不过21克，衣物落入液态城市的胶质中，余下四十五到五十千克他一点没落地带了回来。百科全书，这是一种说法，范围为一人；菜谱，另一种说法，单位为一人，食客或食材，两种单位的理解皆成立。  


打开门的时候同居人坐在沙发上调他那把民谣吉他的弦，听见开门声响头都没抬，歪扭和旋从松弛的银丝间滑落，看不出是醒得太早，还是睡得太晚。多半是前者，毕竟地上还没躺着来投诉的邻居。  


托马斯也不介意，推着箱子直接往厨房走，他的身躯疲惫而精神振奋，仿佛刚刚离开考场的学生，结果已不重要，重要的是结束。这种状态来之不易，持续时间又总是短暂，轻纱隔开他与世界，同居人在无序的那一头，烦不到他。  


轮子滚过木地板，骨碌作响，和出去时候比重了多少一听便知。神代凌牙把吉他丟开，走过来想跟进厨房，被和空箱子一起挡在门外——全套清洗消毒，别说什么有密封袋隔着不要紧，理性若能与常理相衔成环，你和我此刻都不会出现在这里。  


拿不准消毒液的比例，凌牙索性把塑料桶底部剩下的全倒了进去，看了一会儿水流填埋边角沟壑，还是选择走向厨房，站定在料理人身后，越过肩头往台上望。腹中空空，他还没吃早饭。  


提早享用前菜是个非常诱人的主意，他知道托马斯在这种时候会更纵容，证据是衬衫的领子解开了，发尾拂过颈椎骨上覆着的麦色肌肤，挠得他心痒。  


于是凌牙将手伸入那件在眼前晃来晃去的白衬衫中，并咬上觊觎许久的后颈突起。味道不坏，舌头卷起细小盐分，手指向上动作，被捉住。  


托马斯面色不善。“要吃还是要做，选一个。” 纵容也是有限度的。  


两个都要。隔离现实的轻纱化作糯米糖衣，消弭于唇舌之间，膝盖顶开双腿，双臂抱起臀部，食物被放置到了盘子上，他专心品尝起了锁骨凹陷处的暗影。  


年长者翻了个白眼，自觉多说无用，腿缠上了腰腹以示催促。和贪心的小鬼不同，他可是一夜没睡。

遇见神代凌牙属于杰森狭路相逢弗莱迪的第一百零一种可能，颇具喜剧色彩。大都会无奇不有，因此在犯罪现场思考这回是留个数字还是随便什么宗教符号之际被搭话，完全毋需惊讶。  


自然仿佛身处超市最后一块排骨的冰柜前，容貌半隐在巷深处的男人问托马斯：“你吃不吃？”  


“不吃。”他让到一边。“请便。”三流小报记者的期望要落空了。  


或者是从另一个角度被超额满足了，有几个泰德·邦迪够幸运遇上汉尼拔。托马斯借着氤氤氲氲的月光打量男人，身形比他小上一圈，白净脸颊还带着些许稚气，过长的外套搭在身上，袖口卷起。欧美人看东方人，容易把年龄估低。他在心中纠正自己此前的称呼，还只是个男孩。  


他用鞋尖拨开被男孩随手扔在地上的东西，是个吉他琴包。哈，这就是你的把戏。  


很好想象，在哪个街头拨弄吉他的男孩，过路人匆匆往包里扔些硬币，别有用心的给张稍大点面值的，男孩就会停下来，背好吉他随他走去后巷角落。  


想要的无外乎一次口交或者内射，漂亮男孩眼尾上挑，食人鲨从眸中深渊梭巡而出，一个腐臭的深吻，好让他们有时间思考一下，为何琴袋看起来比男孩怀中的吉他大上不止一号。据说疼痛可以刺激思维，但神代凌牙总忘记问那些回答出正确答案的人这理论是否属实。全部的答对者，答对者的部份。  


那在年长者看来实在是缺乏技巧且依赖运气，也就在这个人多得像蚂蚁的城市行得通。装百科全书的行李箱，昂贵过头的西装，伦敦口音，这些是托马斯的圆礼帽。他彬彬有礼地微笑着从里面抓出一只又一只的白兔，雪白长耳朵透着纤维状的血管，被他捏在手里提起。有时候他自己都奇怪，究竟是魅力作万用的通行证，还是他的受害者们只是厌倦得宁可欢欣鼓舞拥抱一具骷髅。  


男孩动作利索，三下五除二结束了工事，还不忘回头问，要不要脏器，他不吃那部分。  


复古永远不过时，白教堂已经被致敬成滥觞，托马斯解开玳瑁袖扣，边寻思着把半颗肾脏寄给警察局，边问男孩，要不要搬来和他同住。

刺痛拉回思绪。疲惫到底还是占了上风，肉刃插入未经润滑的后穴堪比一次行凶，滑落至睡眠边缘的房东仅鼻音哼唧两声，以显示专注。嵌在皮肉中的虎牙纹丝未动，他才记起正处在和谁的性事之中。对敷衍怠慢挨呲必报的贪心小鬼，他在心里念着那越发长的头衔，伸手圈住那颗埋在自己胸前的头颅，讨好似地——明白讨好是个什么概念似地——配合着动起了腰。  


迟了，凌牙挣开他的手臂抬起头，狭长眼尾里的不悦溢出，他一把捞起托马斯，无视指甲骤然掐入肩膀皮肤和挣扎的踢打，十指张大抓住臀部，留下指印，就这么维持着交合的姿势往卧室走。鬼知道这么个偏食家伙哪来的这么大力气。  


无法掌控局势比后穴被侵犯到最深的感觉更致命，每走一步都让失去控制权等同于缺氧，穴肉吞合，快感传达背叛自身意志，电子信号将感受铭刻入脑髓，电火花烧断对应回路。除了承受别无选择，遇难者攀住漂流木，指甲死死抓进看上去易折的颀长枝干，将脸埋进那瘦削树身，没有去祈祷救援，反倒为浮木半秒的僵硬而感到报复性的喜悦。  


摔在床上的瞬间托马斯向后捞了一把，枕头下摸到个硬物，他没有看，反手抽出就扔了出去。准头太差，银光回旋着擦过凌牙不为所动的脸颊，剔骨刀耐磨厚质，是屠夫的乘手工具无疑，他折过托马斯仍摸索着另一把华而不实的拆信刀的手，衣扣弹滚如白雨跳珠，血污中幸免于难的衬衣自下摆开始溃散。其主人被翻成跪姿，他已没有余力去哀悼又一件毁了的衣物，操他妈的神代凌牙，明知道控制狂最恨这种看不见身后的姿势。托马斯攥紧床单想象自己正扯着那头紫色长发，把那颗从肩胛啃到后臀的头颅固定入福尔马林味的永恒，蓝宝石眼睛和幼时喜爱的洋装娃娃如出一辙。  


那时候他就是这么以为的，一个有着好看脸蛋和锋利牙齿的娃娃，别人都没有，摆在他的公寓里。惊人的傲人的收藏。真实践起来完全不是那么回事，托马斯拿起果酱刀，柑橘糖浆里混着草莓颜色，问题是他确信壁橱里最多还有两瓶蓝莓酱，桌对面凌牙叼着手指饼干不含饼干读晨报，听到他拉开椅子坐下，从鼻间哼一声充作问好。  


然而事情的发展和开端相仿，以一种本应属于正常人的平和节奏顺流而下。凌牙答应态度总是良好，回头照旧拿酥皮汤盅装人皮。某种平等主义，或许。这辈子不可能出现在托马斯衣柜里的低腰牛仔裤躺在地板上，长发上未擦干的水滴落积成白色垢斑，沿着边线像尸体旁的粉笔轮廓。而他对收藏品总有超乎寻常的耐心，收好不知道新买的第几套餐具，擦掉水垢，打了遍蜡，心平气和地告诉凌牙，在哪个垃圾桶里能翻到他的吉他和其他东西。得快点，中央公园动物园里的狐猴手脚可不干净。  


多少还是要有些年长者的样子，指望神代凌牙区分清楚碗碟还不如别让他进厨房，白水过煮谁来都一样。事不管自己脾胃，托马斯懒得费工夫。反正食客离美食家差了大概八百个戈登拉姆齐，囫囵咽下的速度又让他想起童年，白犬粗糙的舌头舔过脸颊。于是他摸摸那头及肩长发的顶——发质偏软，和短梗硬毛不存在可比性——并赶在被咬前缩回了手。  


后者在得知此事时正削着苹果，果皮绵延一线，拖在浅黄果肉的正中，他作了个微妙表情，说你这种一看就会小时候虐待动物的家伙养狗……  


真失礼，托马斯说着从钱夹拿出照片。喏，养得挺不错吧。相纸上大型犬毛皮锃亮，威风凛凛。  


猜测被推翻，凌牙看了眼照片，不无遗憾。璃绪怕猫，一直没机会养，我和你说过璃绪吗？我妹妹。  


没有，你吃了她吗——水果刀别乱挥，就许你说得。  


别在意。犯事人主次颠倒。只不过听你这么说比以为的还要火大。她留在特区了，不然我可没把握能瞒着她。  


苹果果皮倏然落地，宽度均匀，一线未有断裂。感情成分在对话中占的比重永远比估计得还要少。远星间发出波段不同的信号，仅有的住民是情感上的无痛症患者，他们并未对返讯进行破译。直到某一天，凌牙含着眼球棒棒糖不带棒棒糖，没有看晨报而是盯着桌对面，托马斯往红茶里丢到第四块方糖的时候琢磨明白了，说，你想吃我。  


舌头顶着眼球棒棒糖不带糖移到左腮帮，凌牙嗯一声充作肯定。  


那不行，托马斯呷了口茶，不过你可以上我。

神代凌牙跨过身旁刚睡着的上班族，今天第二次起床，没有费神去叫醒他。反正这个月的指标应该已经超额完成了，他自己的和公司的都是，不出意外则还能蝉联销售冠军。冰箱里有锅番茄牛肉汤，他端出来加热，眼睛忍不住往旁边瞥。  


加一点大概不要紧，他还记得贴心地拿下套在手指上的钛合金戒指，托马斯有个收纪念品的展示柜，格林童话里的可怕未婚夫自觉对自己的强盗同伙仁至义尽，至于四个小时后有人腰酸背痛地出门买三明治，那不在他的考虑范围之内。打个电话订中餐或者披萨外卖就能解决的事，托马斯这方面的矜持他无法理解。  


同样还有在衣着上，初次打开那两扇衣橱门的凌牙简直要错以为是进了什么舞台后台，纳尼亚都没有如此惊人效果。他指着菱格毛衣背心，直言不讳，你这么穿，在我们高中食堂是要被人泼意面的。  


公学出身的小少爷把他那堆送去干洗再熨烫妥帖了回来的衬衣靠到一边——在凌牙看来这景象简直是从工厂流水传送带里截取出来的——，拿起凌牙的V字领T恤，往里面塞了个衣架，举远看了一会儿，又把衣架抽了出来。  


不行，房间主人的表情掺杂着壮士断腕般的牺牲，把T恤连同其他衣服全都塞回凌牙怀里，你还是放回你那边吧，记得把门锁好，不然哪天它们全在填埋场里了我可说不好。  


最后进了填埋场的大部分还是托马斯买的衣服，买给他自己的和买给凌牙的都有。凌牙自己都会想，为什么不直接把麻烦的根源埋进去。不是一挂人，没法懂，没法理解，剔骨刀和拆信刀躺在一张床上的两头。仅有的共通点大概就是他们都不是真正喜欢这座城市，霓虹广告牌和人群，站在十字街头会身不由己迈开双腿，沙滩上裸呈的俊男美女是沙丁鱼群搁浅，爱上它实在需要胸襟，但没有比这里更适合他们的猎场了，也没有比彼此更方便的室友了。  


凌牙每个礼拜和璃绪打通电话，次数多了他总觉得妹妹什么都知道，他干什么，他的室友干什么，不然披萨外卖和推销百科全书哪需要聊到手机欠费。共享一个子宫十个月不该有如此显著效果，他还是将之归为璃绪的敏锐与聪慧。  


有那么几次，问题都到嘴边了，你的冰箱里放着盒吃不到的焦糖鸡蛋布丁该怎么办？他都想办法咽了回去，璃绪肯定知道答案，可他不能问，不是敢不敢，应不应该，只是不能。在冰箱放进布丁之前那里面冻着一张铜版画，关于他和电椅，或是注射器；越过这一线，铜版画上就得再加个人，他不要。  
饥饿曾是个没有指向的词，凌牙把布丁抛上抛下，隔着包装嗅嗅甜味，试探性地在塑料纸盖子上留两个牙印，那些都不能代替勺子挖到焦糖底的瞬间的满足。托马斯带着右眼的伤开门的凌晨他简直是跳起身跑过去，圣诞老人来得提前了半个月，塑料盖终于被撕开了一个角，红色的糖水往外淌，他顾不上别的，抵着挣动的伤患撞在墙上，按着舔了一口，有些失望。  


他希望能尝出点不同来，然而和美食家之间隔着的八百个戈登拉姆齐都告诉他，铁锈味，没有任何的特殊之处，就算有，他也尝不出。没有留劲，托马斯被他那一下撞得头发懵，贴着墙根往下坐，又被直接拉着甩到了床上，晕得没有力气说话。  


舌头贴着表面仍旧光滑的眼球搅动，刚有结痂意向的血块被化开，粗粝舌苔摩擦过柔嫩的伤口内侧，他闭着眼睛，双手固定住托马斯头的两侧，全身重量毫不客气地压在身下人的胸膛，上下犬齿叼起眼睑，含在中间轻轻捻动。伤口消失在脸颊靠下巴处，食人鲨的吻便也消失在那里。托马斯睁着左眼，想，就是这样了。  


然而没有，神代凌牙放开布丁，离开去拿医药箱。吃不到的永远是最好吃的，留个念想，好过破灭。

这伤口注定是要留疤了，身边的止痛药只有缓释，杜冷丁和吗啡需要处方，而他不想冒这个险，虽然急匆匆离开了的现场肯定留下不少痕迹。早晚的问题，托马斯躺着转到左侧，好像伤口离天近一点，疼痛就能离他远一点。  


凌牙被他翻得也睡不着，起身拧开壁灯，白光刺下来，托马斯把被子拉过头顶又卷回去。他实在需要些什么东西重回自己的掌控之下，忍耐疼痛是个不错的开始。  


“要我给你唱摇篮曲吗。”凌牙撑着脸俯视他。  


“讲故事吧。”  


于是凌牙便讲了。讲述远比想象的要求天赋与技巧，拙劣的讲述者弄混了仙子和蟋蟀，小木偶做的坏事只记住了一半，鼻子变长的部分说了三遍，最后总算没出差错，在鲨鱼腹中找到了自己的创造者。病榻上的仙女从梦里施展魔法，木头上长出血与肉，坏孩子改邪归正，体面衣裳躺在焕然一新的房间正中。  


一千零一夜的本质是一个故事，世间魑魅魍魉归结到底都是人类自传，留出时间给听故事的人提问是传统，他的身体半边浸没在灼热的黑暗，半边露出于冰冷的人造光下，语句自然也混杂了稚气呓语：  


“木偶变成了小男孩？”  


“是。”  


“是寓言吗？”  


“是童话。”  


一夜无梦。止痛药终于起效的早晨，他们做爱了。结束后神代凌牙用手指梳起托马斯的额发，露出额头和包着右眼的绑带。变不成小男孩的木偶凝视着鲨鱼，枕头底下两条手臂组成平行线的刀尖。  


托马斯睁着左眼问：“你有护照吗？”  


“有，”凌牙缩回手，下床，拉开吉他包里的暗格，“往北怎么样？你不老说喜欢波士顿多一点。”  


确实是，那地方也靠海，特产龙虾专宰游客，十有八九能顺道去看个浪，看得到真鲨鱼也未尝不可能，但是托马斯说，买个世界地图和飞镖吧。他在这种事上反倒有种听天由命的豁达。  


行，凌牙耸耸肩，到时候丢到拉丁美洲热带雨林你别反悔。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自天野月子的《鲛》：“何もかも嘘で丸めて隠し通すつもり？汚れた手に凭れる谁かと生きて”（打算就这样把一切揉掉收拾成谎言吗 就这么跟依靠脏手的某人一起活下去）烤哥推荐！全曲都充满了梗并且超好听！  
> 本来是另一篇初中pa的标题……但是那篇凉凉的，而且写到一半以后觉得更适合这篇，就拿来用了。写到更后面搜了一下才发现匹诺曹的原作是在鲨鱼肚子里找到老父亲，我总记得自己看的是鲸鱼，，，所以也算有匹诺曹梗吧。


End file.
